


More Than Rumors

by Larry_Darling0124



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Eleanor breaks up with him, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, It Gets Better, Louis and Harry don't talk anymore, M/M, Scared!Louis, elounor briefly, harry loves Louis, sad!harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-17
Updated: 2014-10-17
Packaged: 2018-02-21 11:57:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2467478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larry_Darling0124/pseuds/Larry_Darling0124
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one ever thought they'd see the day when Louis and Harry quit talking, but it's 2014 and it's happened. In fact it's been that way for months now, the once best friends are like strangers. Louis blames it on Larry Stylinson. Harry remains silent. One interview will be all it takes to either destroy their friendship forever or reignite a flame one of them was trying to put out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than Rumors

**Author's Note:**

> **PLEASE DO NOT COPY THIS STORY**

It's everywhere. Still. They stopped hanging out. They stopped talking on stage. They stopped standing near each other. But the Larry Stylinson train is still full steam ahead, in fact, it seems like the number of people supporting it has grown. Harry's seen the picture floating around Twitter with the large cruise ship called the S.S Stylinson that represents the Larry shippers and then the little row boat below it that represents the Elounor shippers. He thinks it might be true.

It was a gradual thing. He and Louis stopped hanging out. They used to shop together, go eat together, go to the movies together... but not anymore. 

Then it was them not talking or really interacting at all on stage. There used to be little taps or whispers... but not anymore.

Then it was standing next to each other, whether it be for photoshoots, interviews, or walking the red carpet. They used to always stand or sit next to each other, whispering about something or draping themselves over the other... but not anymore.

Harry knows Louis blames it on the Larry rumors, but he can't bring himself to. He doesn't care about the rumors, he cares about the person who's supposed to be his best friend. He doesn't say anything though because he hates, hates, hates when Louis gets mad. And that's what always happens. If someone brings up Larry, Louis is in immediate attack mood. It's always 'Larry is bullshit' or 'I'm happy, why can't people accept that.' or 'I love my girlfriend.' or 'Those stupid rumors are ruining our friendship.'

The thing about it all is this...

There's a few pictures in Harry's wallet that are faded from the washer because he accidenly left them in his pocket one night when he did his wash. He can barely make out Louis' face and his own but he refuses to throw them away. They remind him of a happier time... when he and Louis were still close and always smiling. 

There's a few snacks and drinks in the fridge at his flat that have been there for a few months now, ones Louis saved for later. They'd probably kill somebody on spot if you opened the snack containers but he can't bring himself to throw them out.

There's the jacket that Louis left over one night when everyone had been over but he had left when Eleanor called and said she was in town. He never came back and got it, never asked Harry to give it back because it was only the very next day when Larry had exploded, pictures of Louis leaving Harry's flat surfacing on Twitter. It had been then that Louis had basically stopped talking to Harry. So Harry kept the jacket and even though it was too small for him he wore it when he wanted to feel close to Louis again.

And of course there's the fact that he's been in love with Louis since he met him. Ever since he first laid eyes on the Doncaster lad he hasn't been able to get him out of his head. Blue eyes are there when he closes his eyes with a soft smile, a button nose, and soft tan skin. 

And the thing is, Harry is strong enough to let Louis be. He's strong enough and he cares enough to give the older lad his space and not try and get close to him. However, he's weak enough to need him. Even the others can see it. Harry's not the same person he was a few months ago. His shoulders slump and his smile isn't as bright and they know it's because of Louis. Louis was the person Harry went to, not because he didn't think the others could comfort him if that's what he needed or help him, it was simply that he and Louis were the closest and they talked bout everything.

However, now Harry is starting to doubt if Louis is even interested in being friends anymore with the total avoidance. It's never been like this.

So that's why Harry decides enough is enough. It's wearing him down waiting for Louis to come around.

They arrive at the studio for the live TV interview and Harry immediately wondered off to find the interviewer. He finally found her in her dressing room and knocked on the door.

"Harry Styles!" The interviewer greeted turning in her seat and motioning for him to come in. "What do I owe this pleasure?"

"I have something I'd like you to ask during the interview..." Harry replied walking over to her with a piece of paper and handing it to her.

The interviewer, Aimee, took the paper and looked it over before looking back up at Harry with a questioning look.

"I just need some answers." Harry said and Aimee nodded her head.

"Alright hun, I'll add it into the part where I ask about relationships." Aimee agreed.

Harry thanked her then hurried back to their dressing room. Liam gave him a questioning look but said nothing, already knowing what Harry had asked the interviewer to do. He just hoped this turned out better than he thought it was going to.

"So, there's been a lot of talk lately about you two." Aimee started pointing at Louis and Harry.

Harry glanced at Louis and saw him tense and roll his eyes.

"Seems like more and more people are jumping on the S.S Stylinson as people on Twitter have been calling it for the past month or so." Aimee said with a smile. "So, we have to know, is there any truth to the Larry Stylinson romance rumors?"

Harry remained quiet like he always did when Larry was brought up. Louis however spoke instantly.

"Absolutely not. Larry is complete and utter bullshit." He said looking over at Aimee.

"So you're not in a relationship?" Aimee asked.

"No. I'm very happy with my girlfriend. In fact all these stupid Larry Stylinson rumors have done is ruin our friendship." Louis replied crossing his arms.

"So you blame the rumors for the... destruction of your friendship?" Aimee questioned frowning a little.

"Yes, definitely." Louis answered.

Aimee blinked and she didn't even look down at the paper she was holding in her hand when she spoke, "Isn't your friendship with Harry worth more than the paper those rumors are printed on?"

The whole studio went completely silent and Harry's holding his breath, waiting for a response. Everyone is looking at Louis waiting for an answer, but it doesn't come. Louis just purses his lips and looks away from everyone. And that's it for Harry.

He's got his jaw clenched but he can't hold back the tears that have built up in his eyes and they're cascading down his cheeks Throwing the back of his wrist against his mouth, he stands up quickly and hurries off the stage. He goes straight for the single bathroom he saw when he had gone to talk to Aimee. Locking himself in the small room, he slid down the wall onto the tile floor and brought his knees to his chest, sobbing.

Back on stage things are still quiet, most people looking worried about Harry running off the stage crying. Liam's the first one to move.

He reached over and smacked Louis on the back of the head with a glare on his face. And Louis has enough decency to look ashamed but he doesn't move to go after Harry, so Liam does. He hurried through the halls of the studio until he found a bathroom with choked sobs coming from inside.

"Haz? Harry it's me Liam, please open the door." Liam requested jiggling the door handle.

The door unlocked and Liam slipped into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. Wordlessly he sunk down next to Harry and pulled the younger lad to his chest, letting him cry.

"It'll be okay Haz, he'll come around." Liam whispered resting his cheeks on top of Harry's head.

"No... it's done. He's made it very clear that I'm not worth it." Harry shook his head, suddenly pushing away from Liam.

"You are worth it Harry. Louis' just an idiot. I'd never let a rumor effect our friendship." Liam stated firmly reaching out to wipe the tears off of Harry's cheeks,

Harry sniffled and managed to give Liam a small smile, "Thanks Li, can always count on you."

"Let's get you home H." Liam said standing up and holding out his hand to help Harry up.

"Can we go to yours?" Harry questioned quietly.

"Sure." Liam nodded.

He led him out of the bathroom, keeping his arm around him as Harry tried to make himself as small as possible as they walked past everyone. Liam led him out through the crowd of people outside who were screaming and wondering what was wrong. They climbed into one of the vans and the driver took off, taking them to Liam's flat.

Louis stood with Niall and Zayn in the studio as Liam hurried past with Harry tucked into his side. The other two lads gave Louis aggravated looks, clearly not pleased with the Doncaster lad.

"I can't believe you..." Zayn grumbled giving Louis a sharp look.

"How could you just sit there and let him think he's worthless?" Niall questioned shaking his head. 

Louis didn't answer, just shrugged his shoulders.

"We're going to get some lunch." Niall commented taking hold of Zayn's arm and pulling him away from Louis with a sour look. "Come if you want, but we're taking some to Liam and Harry."

Louis followed after them quietly. They walked through the crowd outside, girls screaming at them, asking them what was wrong with Harry. They had the driver go to nearby Chinese restaurant and ordered food for everyone to go.

When they arrived at Liam's flat they found Liam sitting on the sofa but Harry no where in sight. Louis set the food down on the coffee table, Niall and Zayn having left him to carry all of it. Niall gave Liam a questioning look and Liam sighed.

"He's in the guestroom, sleeping I think... wore himself out." Liam stated looking directly at Louis.

"Stop looking at me like that." Louis muttered sitting down on the sofa and pulling out the box of beef lo'mein.

"Do you even care that you hurt him!?" Niall exclaimed and Liam glared, warning him to lower his voice.

"Of course, I just... maybe this is for the better... that we're not friends. Maybe the rumors will just go away when everyone sees the interview." Louis replied earning shocked looks from the others.

"It was a set up ya know. Harry asked the Aimee to question Larry Stylinson and then told her to make that comment. He was hoping you'd say he was worth more than the rumors, but you just sat there and let everyone know - let him know - that you didn't give two shits, that is was all about you and your stupid relationship!" Liam snapped with anger evident in his brown eyes.

Louis opened his mouth to reply when his phone rang, the special tone he had set for Eleanor.

"Hey babe." He answered pressing the phone to his ear.

"Hey, I wanted to drop by before I left to head back to Manchester. Where are you?" Eleanor questioned.

"At Liam's flat." Louis answered glancing at the others.

"I'll be there in about ten minutes then." Eleanor replied and with a quick goodbye she hung up.

"Eleanor's dropping by, she's on her way back to Manchester, just wanted to say goodbye." Louis informed the others.

Ten minutes later there was a knock at the door and Liam went to answer it soon walking back into the living room with Eleanor following behind.

"Hey El." Louis greeted standing up to kiss her cheek,

"Hey Lou." She replied. "I um, I watched the interview earlier."

"Oh... I'm sorry babe, I know the Larry stuff..." Louis started but she cut him off.

"I didn't realize things with Harry were that bad." She said, blinking at him. "You kept saying you guys were just drifting apart, getting older. How could you just sit there and let him walk off stage in tears?"

"He overreacted, he got himself all worked up over it." Louis replied and Eleanor frowned.

"Overreacted? You think he overreacted? I would respond the same way if somebody sat there on live tv and basically let everyone believe they thought I was worthless! How could you do that to him? Even I could see he was hurting. Don't you pay attention to anything!?" Eleanor exclaimed crossing her arms.

"Of course I do, I pay attention to you, you're the one I'm in a relationship with, not him." Louis responded.

"A friendship is a type of relationship Louis! Harry's always been there for you and you used to be there for him!"

"He's got other friends and my focus was not letting our relationship slip through the cracks." Louis said gesturing between himself and her.

"Do you even care that you hurt him!? He left in tears!" Eleanor exclaimed staring wide eyed Louis.

Louis opened his mouth to reply but the words just wouldn't come out. Truth is, he did care, somewhere deep down but all the constant denying and ignoring was blocking that from showing.

"Oh my gosh. You know what... fuck you Louis Tomlinson. We're done! I don't want to be with someone as heartless as you've become. How could you just sit there and watch him run out crying! What did he ever do to you but care and try to be your friend even when you pushed him away!?" Eleanor stated backing away from a very shocked Louis.

"You're breaking up with me?" Louis repeated slowly; quietly.

"Yes." Eleanor answered then turned to Liam. "Where's Harry?"

"Second door on the right." Liam answered pointing to the hallway.

Eleanor walked past them and down the hall to the closed door. She opened the door and found Harry sitting on the bed worrying his lip.

"Hey." She spoke quietly stepping into the room.

"Hey." Harry replied looking up at her with tearful eyes.

"Oh Harry..." Eleanor cooed walking over and sitting down beside him to hug him. "It'll get better. If it makes you feel any better at all I broke up with him just now. I couldn't be with someone who doesn't see a problem with letting somene run away crying... he's an asshole for doing that."

Harry chuckled weakly then moved away from her. 

"Just ignore him, you can live without him. Go hang out with Nick and your other friends." She said standing up and moving to the door. "Chin up."

"Yeah okay, bye." Harry replied and then she was gone.

After Eleanor left, back out in the living room, Niall, Zayn, and Liam stared at a still shocked Louis. He definitely hadn't seen that one coming. Eleanor's words rang in his head, heartless.

"Hey where are you off to?" Liam questioned as Harry walked into the living room.

"Out with Nick and some others." Harry replied looking at Liam and completely ignoring Louis' existence.

Eleanor was right. He can live without him and he will because Louis' made it clear now that he doesn't matter so why should he care anymore, why should he try?

"Oh alright, see you later." Liam said and Harry nodded.

He said goodbye to Niall and Zayn then left the flat without so much as glancing in Louis' direction. Nick was already outside waiting in the taxi when Harry walked out of the flat building.

"Hey mate, ready to get wasted?" Nick questioned once Harry was inside.

"Definitely. Are the others meeting us there?" Harry asked pulling the seat belt over his shoulder.

"Yep, might already be there actually." Nick replied as they headed off down the street.

The club was busy. Drinks were held high in hands as bodies grinded on each other to the beat of the music. They head straight to the table where their other friends are sat with drinks waiting for them. Harry picks up a shot and tosses it back, it's straight tequila and it burns all he way down his throat but that's what he wants.

It doesn't take too long before he's thrown back enough shots that he's on the brink of smashed when he grabs one of the girls to dance. They're a fit of giggles as they move to the beat and Harry's just glad paps aren't allowed in this club.

By the time it's one o'clock the crowd has started to thin out and Harry is completely wasted as is everyone else he's with. He and Nick hug the girls goodbye and then stumble to their taxi. He's too out of it to recite his address to the driver so he decides quickly to just crash at Nicks, it's not like he has anyone waiting for him at home anyways.

But, he actually does because now Louis is starting to feel like a right ass and he's had some time to think about it now. So he's at Harry's door at one in the morning knocking - hoping the younger lad will be home so he can apologize. The door doesn't open though and there's no shuffling on the other side indicating that someone is home. He waits by the door until it's two but still there's no sign of Harry.

The days go by before any of them see Harry in person. They've seen pictures on Twitter of him with Nick and their friends and they've seen the few tweets he's sent but they haven't actually seen him. So when he shows up at Liam's after a week of not seeing them, it's almost a surprise.

"Where have you been mate?" Niall questioned looking over from he TV where he was playing fifa.

"Just around, mostly with Nick and the others." Harry answered settling on the sofa next to Zayn who had the other remote.

"You've been going to the clubs and not inviting me, that's what you've been doing." Niall scoffed reaching around Zayn to slap the back of Harry's head lightly.

"Sorry Nialler, come with us next time, yeah?"

"Gladly." Niall replied unpausing the game.

"So this is what you guys have been doing?" Harry questioned gesturing to the TV.

"Well Liam and Louis had to go to LA to do some songwriting, they got back today but otherwise yeah pretty much." Zayn answered.

"Liam's here then?" Harry asked surprised the other lad hadn't come out to greet him.

"No, they're on their way. Louis' been a proper bummer this week. Tried to go over to your place the first night you went out with Nick but said you never showed up." Niall replied switching off the game.

"Stayed with Nick, I couldn't even remember my own address by the time we left the club." Harry shrugged, trying not to care that Louis had gone to his place to talk.

Niall chuckled, "Yeah I think what Eleanor said to him brought him back to reality."

"What'd she say to him?" Harry questioned curiously.

"Told him she didn't want to be with someone as heartless as he's become, yelled at him for not going after you the other day." Niall said standing up just as the flat door opened revealing Liam and Louis.

"Harry!" Liam greeted dropping his duffel on the floor.

"Hey Li, how was LA?" Harry questioned.

"Great, got some writing done, the new album is going to be amazing I think." Liam replied moving to sit down. "This isn't all you've been doing is it?"

Niall's reply came in the form of a sheepish look and Zayn's in the form of a shrug.

Louis opens his mouth to speak and Harry sees it coming already so he stands up and pockets his phone.

"Well, I'm off to hang out with Nick and some others. See you guys later." Harry said as he walked over to the door.

"Har-" Harry hears Louis start but he's already out the door and down the hall.

It goes like that for a month. Louis tries to talk to Harry but Harry won't spare him a single glance unless they're doing a concert or interview. Harry's requested that he and Louis not be sent off together for songwriting or recording sessions and that they don't share a tour bus or have hotel rooms near each other.

Harry figures if he's going to cut himself off from Louis he's going to do it completely - one hundred percent. He doesn't get why Louis is trying to talk to him, he's worthless.

Another month passes and it's the same routine for Harry. He does whatever he needs to do for the band and then goes out drinking with Nick if they're in London or goes out drinking with another friend if they're not. He comes back to the hotels or his flat completely smashed and ignores Louis' very existence.

And Louis' getting fed up with it now. He's tried so bloody hard to talk to Harry, to apologize and try to make it up to him but Harry won't even look at him. So he's done with trying to just talk to Harry. He decides it's time for some action.

It's late. And Harry hasn't come up to his hotel room yet but Louis isn't giving up. He's waiting with his door cracked open so he can see when Harry gets off the lift.

It's two in the morning when the lift finally dings and the doors open to reveal Harry. It's surprising to see him walking straight and not stumbling, he actually looks sober which is even better because Harry will remember.

Harry's just walking past his door when Louis yanks it open and pulls him inside. He shoves Harry away from the door and locks it before putting his back against the door, blocking Harry's escape.

"Move." Harry demands, his voice sharp and cold.

"No." Louis replies keeping his ground. "Not until you listen to me."

"Just because I'm in here doesn't mean I'm listening." Harry snaps crossing his arms and turning his back.

"No!" Louis exclaims pushing off the door and moving towards Harry.

He grabs him by the shoulders and turns him around with a jerk.

"Let go!" Harry demands trying to fight Louis' grip.

"NO! You are going to listen to me!" Louis yells as they topple onto the bed, wrestling for control.

"I'm not fucking listening to you! I'm worthless remember!?" Harry all but yells as Louis gets him pinned down.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Louis yells in his face, he's got Harry's arms pinned next to his head and he's straddling Harry's hips so he can't move. "You're worth everything Harry Styles! Everything! Do you hear me!? I was stupid and I let everything pile up and I took it out on you."

"Oh fuck off!" Harry snaps back still fighting Louis' hold.

He doesn't know how the older lad is holding him down, he's been going to the gym and it's definitely been paying off because the fans have been taking notice of the size of his biceps.

"You're just saying that because Eleanor dumped you! You think she's gonna take you back if you convince me to forgive you! You think she's not gonna think you're a heartless prick anymore if you get me on your good side again!" Harry continues to spout, refusing to believe he means anything to Louis.

"Shut up Harry!" Louis orders but Harry keeps on yelling and fighting. "Harry shut it!"

"Make me!" Harry yells.

And Louis' breathing is growing heavy and his eyes widen, darting back and forth over Harry's face. He's got his hands tight around Harry's wrists and his legs bracketing Harry's thighs and it's all coming to a boil inside him. The chats of the fans -  _Larry! Larry! Larry!_ The pooling feeling he always got in his stomach when he heard them screaming, heard them talking about him and Harry being together. The warmth he always felt whenever Harry would touch him, a simple brush of his hand or pat on his back.

So. He shuts Harry up as it all boils over.

Harry's eyes are wide as Louis suddenly grabs his face and just slams their lips together. His initial thought his to push Louis away so he brings his hands up to grasp Louis' shoulders but Louis holds his face a little tighter and presses harder against his mouth.

There's not much more for him to do other than let himself fall into it because he's been longing for this moment but also he's not making any progress in pushing Louis away.

Louis pulls back some and rests his forehead against Harry's, "Just shut up okay? Let me talk..."

Harry barely nods, trying to get his breath back.

"I'm sorry for how horribly I've treated you. I guess I've never handed the attention as well as people thought. I just... I was already getting weird feelings and it was a secret, I kept them hidden, and then everyone started pushing Larry and it scared me. I felt like they were on to me, felt like they were discovering my secret and I didn't know how you would react to that. I knew you were set on being friends but the closer we got the more they talked and I was afraid you'd question me and then be disgusted with me or something and it would ruin everything. And at first when I started dating El it was me trying to get over whatever I was feeling and trying to stop the rumors. But it didn't make a difference, the fans still shipped us and more people started joining them. Now, as time went I did actually come to like her and I did love her but I was not _in_  love with her. Everything just kinda built up inside of me and I thought maybe if I distanced myself fans would believe that we weren't even friends, of course it began effecting our whole relationship. At first it was just during appearances but then it was just in general. And even then the fans didn't let up, they just added to the story." Louis explains with his eyes closed because he doesn't want to see the hurt in Harry's eyes. "I'm really sorry Harry, it was my fault our friendship fell apart."

Harry stares up at Louis with wide eyes.

"You had feelings for me?" He questions.

Louis chuckles weakly, "I just spilled everything to you and that's all you got?'

And it earns a laugh from Harry.

"No I got everything, it's just that caught my attention because I've always had feeling for you, ever since we met." Harry replies moving his hands to rest on Louis' legs instead of his arms.

"So what you're saying, is that I was being scared for nothing, that I could have just told you and you probably would have kissed me three years ago." Louis states sitting up in Harry's lad and crossing his arms.

"Yeah pretty much. You're an idiot. Why do you think I always plastered myself to you, I loved being with you and I loved being as close as possible to you." Harry says patting Louis' legs.

"Why didn't you tell me instead of letting me act like an ass!?" Louis exclaims giving Harry's shoulder a shove.

"I was scared." Harry replies with a little shrug. "Guess we were on the same page."

They stare at each other for a moment before Harry speaks again.

"If I forgive you, you have to promise not to do this again. Promise me that you won't ignore me, promise that you'll talk to me when you're scared or worried. And promise me that you'll accept my invitation to go on a date."

"I promise." Louis smiled cupping Harry's face in his hands. "All of it, I promise." he continues leaning down to give Harry Eskimo kisses.

"Then I forgive you." Harry responds wrapping his arms around Louis' back and pulling him closer.

"Can I kiss you again?" Louis questioned pulling back enough to look in Harry's eyes.

"Please." Harry whispers in reply tilting his lips towards Louis.

So Louis does and it's even better than the first and he thinks yeah... Harry is definitely worth more than the rumors.


End file.
